What are his intentions?
by BerryObsession
Summary: Kagami wakes up at room he doesn't know and doesn't remember anything but complete darkness. Who is this huge guy with the long purple hair? Can he trust him? And what is with that odd smile of his? WARNING: GUYXGUY, LEMON, partly NON-CON
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Chapter 1: Where am I?

I try to open my eyes. But what I see doesn't satisfy me, more like what I don't see. I'm surrounded by nothing but darkness. It isn't like any of the darkness I saw before. I've never seen such a darkness in my whole life. There are neither lights nor stars nor can I see the moon.

So I try to focus every last bit of my concentration I have onto my ears. At first I can't hear a sound at all, but then I hear the scream of an owl. Unfortunately I can't figure out the location of the sound, only that it's far away.

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have even heard such an silent noise. But on the other hand: You won't find anyone who will tell you that walking up at a complete dark place without any memories counts as 'normal circumstances'.

I have no clue how I came here, why I came here, where to I came here or since when I am here. And even worse: Who I am!

I lost the sense for time, location and just everything. I must have hit my head or something. I try to stand up, but I can't... There is something cold and hard above me. It looks like I'm in a tunnel or something like that, because my arms can reach two walls.

Then I try to only move my head not my whole body and try another time to look for an exit of this dark tunnel.

Every move hurts, but suddenly I feel the presence of somebody laying next to me. The person whispers something I can't understand. I never felt as much fear in my life as now.

Since when is he here? Why couldn't I sense him earlier? Is he good or bad? Can I trust him? Should I ask him who he is? Should I introduce myself? Then I can feel that person coming nearer and nearer to me...

* * *

What is this sound? Could it be that someone is whistling? Am I dead? I doubt that anyone is hell would whistle... so maybe I'm in heaven? No way, that is impossible! Am I starting to hear and see things? But no, this melody seems somehow familiar to me. Where did I heard it before?

I have to open my eyes or I won't find it out at all. Now or never! I open my eyes and what I see surprises me, no sign of heaven not even sign of hell, at least not the way they describe them in the bible. I really doubt it, but maybe heaven is this:

An one person flat with posters of famous NBA players on the wall and many dirty clothes on the floor. But then the huge bed I'm laying in really feels like heaven, I've never seen such a huge and soft bed before...

"Where am I? How did I get here? Am I dead? What am I doing here? Who am I?" Those questions keep wandering in my mind, I'm not even sure anymore whether I'm thinking or speaking, dreaming or awake. But what does it matter anyways?

It does matter a lot, because a really huge man comes from the other room, I think it is the kitchen and comes to me. His eyes aren't smiling, only his lips, that sure does let him look like a creeper. Chills run down my spine. He says with a calm, deep voice which fits to his appearance:

"Oh you're finally up? I thought you would never wake up again, sometimes you were laying here like a stone. And I have to tell you that this really would have ruined the plan I made for you. Don't even try to escape, I placed handcuffs and chains on your wrists and feet. You won't escape me again, Kagami"

The huge man turns around and goes for the kitchen again, the last thing I can see are tops of his long purple hair. I can feel how I fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2: Will he trust me or hate me?

Chapter 2: Will he trust me or hate me ?

I take a fresh bowl out of the kitchen shelf and start filling it with the rice I just made. I can feel how the tension I felt the last days begins to disappear. I never thought that doing something I'm used to would relax me like this.

But well, I sure am in quite a situation. I didn't want to harm him, but he probably hates me right now. After all he won't believe me that I did it for his sake. Geez, why did I acted so cold towards him earlier. Now it will be even harder for me to convince him.

But what happened happened and I can't change it now. Though maybe if he lost his memory than I could talk at him that he confessed to me and I am his boyfriend. No no no! I can't do that. If I were to do that then I wouldn't be better than _him_. I prefer no relationship over a relationship that was build on lies, but on the other hand that may be the only possible chance I can get to get to touch him.

I get interrupted in my thoughts because I hear his insecure voice from the other room. I take the meal with me and go to him.

* * *

"Hey, w-?" My question turns into a cough. My voice sounds a lot more broken than I thought it would be, must be because I didn't really talked the last days.

But it seems like he heard me anyway since I can see how he moves his huge body accustomed through the small door. In his hand is a steaming bowl as he walks towards the bed. I instinctively slide a bit away from him and hope he doesn't notice it.

But he did. "You don't need to be afraid. Where would be the use in saving you, just to poison you afterward? At least for me there is no sense in doing that. Maybe if someone has a kink, but..."

Did he just say _saving me? _What does he mean by those words? He can't possibly have rescued me? There's no way but outright asking him, it's not like I have something to loose anyway, he is the only one I can rely on right now. I'll just listen to what he has to say and decide later, whether I can trust him or not.

"W-wait...did I got you wrong or did you really say that you saved me?" He harrumphs and asks, "So you really don't remember anything that happened?" I slowly shake my head. "I don't remember anything but complete darkness."

He sits down on the edge of the bed and says "I can't tell you right now. Don't worry I will tell you everything when the time has come, but right now you should eat at first or the rice will get cold."

I can't believe that he puts me off with such simple words. "I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry at all. Besides I couldn't eat like this" I raise my handcuffed wrists "even if I did wanted to eat".

I get interrupted by the grumbling of my stomach. The other guy starts laughing. "Seems like someone isn't being honest with himself here. Anyway your hands really are a problem, but I can't set you free, so we need to think of another solution. I'll just feed you~" That guy really starts to scare me. "And what if I need to go on the toilet or something, what am I supposed to do then? You can't be-" His smile is more than enough to let me know what is in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Am I a dog to you?

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long and I want to thank all of you who sent me so nice reviews and messages 3**

**This chapter is a Valentine's gift for my beloved Mira-chan and all the other Muragami shipper out there 3**

He leans over to a little black box beside his bed and takes a pair of chopsticks out of it. They have dark brown color with a few yellow flowers on them. Woah, he sure is prepared for everything. I didn't exspect him to have such beautiful chopsticks.

But no, now is really not the time to think about something like this, I should be thinking more about what this beast is about to do to me. But wait, what will he do if I break his chopsticks? Of course I can't use my hands -damn handcuffs- but I could break them with my teeth.

Then he won't be able to feed me with them and would need to set me free, well atleast one of my hands.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. I won't be able to do much with one hand, but one hand is still better than no hand, right? I'm so clever! I have no clue why the others always call me idiot or Bakagami. I'm sure that nobody of the others would have gotten this great idea.

Time to execute my cunning masterplan!

The other guy takes the chopsticks in his huge hands not suspecting anything and takes a bit of rice out of the bowl and puts the chopsticks into my mouth.

I swallow the first few bites thinking that I shouldn't pull my plan right at the beginning. It will be easier if I catch him off guard when he thinks that I'm eating normally without causing any trouble. And the rice tastes suprisingly good, I didn't think he would be this good at cooking.

Now! I bite as hard as I can on his chopsticks what causes them to break immediately, the cracking sound is louder than I thought.

* * *

Murasakibara looks at the handcuffed guy with an suprised expression. Did Kagami just really bit in his chopsticks? "Are you stupid? What was that for" Murasakibara asks confused. That guy sure never fails to amuse him he thinks and chuckles.

"Wait, you didn't think that I would set you free if you did you? Are you an idiot?" He laughs his creepy laugh. "No chance, darling." Kagami looks shocked, his plan didn't go as he planned. What should he do now?

Murasakibara didn't give him much time to think about this, because he put the bowl directly at Kagami's mouth. "Eat now! I dare you to leave any rest or let anything fall on the ground"

'Oh shit', thinks Kagami as he tries to eat out of the bowl. "You bastard...making me eat like some dog?"

"Huh? A dog? You have some nice ideas, don't you?" He smiles seeing how hard Kagami tries to find the balance between eating but still wearing this unpleased look on his face. Then a little piece of rice falls out from the bowl into the shirt of the red haired boy who doesn't even noticed it at first. But (un)fortunately the other one did notice.

"My my, did I really see a rice corn falling down right now?" he says and Kagami looks frightened yet trying to keep his tough appereance up "And what if you did? It's not like it could become any worse. I woke up handcuffed to the bed of a guy with no memories, now I need to eat out of a bowl like a dog. What else could you do to me?"

Murasakibara laughs out loud. "A lot, there is a lot I could do to you and WILL do to you. But for now I need to take care of that rice corn. I don't like it when people waste their food especially when I put a lot of effort into making that food."

The huge guys puts the rice bowl away and climbs on top Kagami. "H-hey, cut it out, bastard. What are you trying to do?" the smaller boy tries to stop the other one as he tries to open his shirt. "I-im not a girl, you know? There's no fun in undressing a guy, right? With your looks you could get anyone you want." "Anyone I want?" Murasakibara asks "Then I want you!"

Kagami blushes a bit and stutters "I-idiot! I mean any GIRL you want. You're gross!" -  
"I' s? I'll show you ho can be." Kagami shivers at the way the other one pronounced the word 'gross'. "And I will also show you that you will like thi side of me and that you will be crying for more~" he continues with a grin.

" . .hell!" Kagami spits these words out with every bit of disgust he can get together. "We'll see, but we shouldn't waste anymore time now or that little piece of rice will get lonely down there" says the purple haired guy as he continues to unbotten the other ones shirt.

The now shirtless Kagami only gives Murasakibara only a cold glare. 'That guy won't hear anything from me as from now. I won't do him the favor to let him hear my voice' he thinks.  
The taller one starts licking slowly at Kagami's neck down to his collarbone.

"Ngh-aaah" Kagami begins to tremble as the other one starts to suck at his skin while one of his hands start playing with one of Kagami's nipple. "Do you like it when I touch you here, Kagami?" - "N-not one bit, you bastard-aaah" his voice breaks as Murasakibara starts licking and biting his other nipple. Kagami's vision becomes blurry.

'Damn, how can this feel so good? Did he drug me or what? There's no choice that being treated like this by a man would feel good.' thinks Kagami. "C-cut it out! I'm not a girl! I don't have boobs, so don't touch my nipples like tha-ngh-" The other one bites his nipple even harder now and says:

"How can you say this when your body is clearly enjoying this. Just look how hard your nipples are. But if you want me to touch you at places that make you feel like a man, just say so." -  
"Oii, bastard. I'm warning you. Don't even think ab-" Murasakibara moved his focus down to the lower half of Kagami's body.

While his head is on the same heigh as the other one's crotch his one hand is still playing with Kagami's nipple and the other hand around his waist to prevent Kagami from moving too much. Murasakibara opens the other boy's zipper skilled with his teeth, looks at his half erect penis and licks his lips. "Oi! Oi! Oi! You can't be serious! Cut it out already!" Kagami tries to stop him for a last time.

"Itadakimasu~" he says as he puts his right hand on the other one's shaft and starts licking the top of it. Kagami lets out a suppressed moan. 'Shit, this guy sure knows what he's doing, I can't even think straight anymore'. Murasakibara has now the head of Kagami's dick in his mouth and start sucking it.

"Ngh-aaah" Kagami gave up on trying to keep his voice down. Murasakibara takes a short look to Kagami's face and gets even more turned on by his red face which is now almost as read as his hair.

Murasakibara now has the whole lenght of Kagami in his mouth and moves his head up and down and up and down what causes the other boy to moan even louder as before. He shouts "I-I'm about to cu-aaaah! What are you doing?"

Murasakibara stops sucking and lifts his head. "You didn't think that I'd let you cum this fast, did you? I still have something I need to give you."

"Bastard, it hurts. How could you stop right-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Kagami's eyes widen in fear when he sees Murasakibara getting a black ring out of his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: What worse could you do?

**Author's note: I'm really sorry guys for taking so long to update this after leaving it at such a cliffhanger the last time, but I was having huge troubles writing this lemon scene. I rewrote it so many times, because it just didn't look right to me. So I hope it was worth making you wait for so long. Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, I never expected to get this many people to read my story.**

**As always this chapter is dedicated to my cute little, Uke-chan since she is the best!**

* * *

Chapter 4: What worse could you do?

Kagami had never ever seen something like this in this entire life. It looked just like a ring, a black ring. Kagami has no clue whatsoever it purpose was, but he sure as hell knew that he wouldn't like it once he found out.

As if Murasakibara could read his thoughts he wasted no time by leaving his prey caged in his thoughts any longer and said: "A cock ring. " Kagami's eyes widened even more than before but not in confusion this time. "A w-WHAT?"

He didn't even try to hide the shaking in voice anymore. "C-O-C-K R-I-N-G" Murasakibara repeated it in a way you would repeat a complicated word for a little kid having trouble learning how to write.

This red haired guy still had no clue just what the taller guy was holding in his hand. But the fact that this little thing had something to do with a cock most likely his own cock made him feel uneasy. Really uneasy.

Before Kagami could even ask what the other one was planning to do with it had the other already returned to showing that creepy smile of his.

"Now, we shouldn't make you wait any longer, right? I'm sure you're curious what this is all about. Since you really don't seem to know what this is. What do you think, my little prey?" Murasakibara asked without getting rid of his smile.

"P-prey? WHAT THE-nghhh" Kagami inhaled sharply his eyes getting as wide as a ghost. The purple haired guy just shoved this creepy ring in one go without any warning over the other's cock.

Kagami was close to tears now. Not only did the other stop giving him head right before he could climax, no the other one also made him unable to climax at all.

"IT HURTS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID BASTARD?!" screamed Kagami from the top of his voice, "GET THIS FUCKING THING AWAY FROM MY COCK! THIS INSTANT!"

"Shh, you won't get anything from yelling at me, you know? It's not like your in any position to give me any orders, right? I really can't stand noisy people. I guess I should show you how to behave properly or should I say that I must punish you? " replied Murasakibara in a calm voice not really expecting an answer from the other.

"Punish..." spit Kagami out, "you already made it impossible for me to climax, what worse punishment could you give to me, you sick pervert?"

"My,my you really are underestimating me, aren't you?" Murasakibara chuckled. "I intended to go a little easy on you since you obviously have zero experience in this, but you're leaving me no other choice. Let's see how you will like this."

Before Kagami could say anything in respond and without any particular warning, shoved the taller guy one of this fingers into the other's entrance.

Kagami screamed out in both pain and surprise over the sudden, unprepared intrusion. Tears were now building up in both of his eyes.

He couldn't even bring himself to yell at the other guy anymore, he was just feeling pain. And nothing of the pain he ever felt before could even be compared to what he was feeling when the other started to move his finger in and out.

Kagami started sobbing and he hated himself for showing so much weakness to the other guy, but he couldn't help it.

"Relax" was the only thing the taller guy whispered into his ear. The smaller one wasn't quite sure if it was an advice or a command. But he knew one thing for sure. The other must be out of his freaking mind to tell him to relax in this kind of situation.

Kagami allowed himself to let out a heavy pant as the other suddenly stopped moving his finger hoping that his so called _punishment _was over now.

"We're not done yet, my little prey" mumbled Murasakibara and licked over Kagami's ear who shivered at the soft sensation.

Murasakibara slowly started stroking another finger around the other one's entrance. The unexpected sensation sent shivers through Kagami's spine.

The red haired boy still couldn't understand how something like being touched like this could feel so painful and yet so good in some ways, not to mention having it done by a guy.

Without giving a warning to the smaller boy Murasakibara shoved the second finger into Kagami's entrance, increasing his speed as the other one started screaming again.

Arching his back Kagami tried to yell at the other again, but his mouth wasn't willing to let anything apart from embarrassing moans and groans out.

Seeing his prey struggling underneath him made the purple haired guy even more exited, he could hardly hide his own excitement from the other one anymore. But in his current state the other one was having other things to focus on than the state of sexual arousal from his molester.

The bigger guy leaned over the other's ear again and whispered in his ear: "This will be my last time saying this, so you'd better make sure to listen to everything I'm gonna say to you, understood?" He didn't even waited for the other's reply, because he knew that there was no way that the other hadn't heard him.

The only thing could have been that the other wasn't able to progress the things he said correctly in his mind, thinking about how the other was being penetrated by two of Murasakibara's fingers for quite some time now and an interrupted blowjob before that.

But this wasn't anything Murasakibara had to worry about, it wasn't his fault that the other had to struggle like this, he at least didn't intent to let it turn out this way. However it was way to late to change anything now, so Murasakibara had to stick to his method.

Continuing were he left off earlier he reminded the smaller boy a last time: "It was your doing that we're doing this like this. It didn't have to be this way I warned you earlier, but you didn't listen to me. So you have to face the consequences now. Oh and one thing since this inevitable you might as well try to relax at bit more. You will notice the difference yourself."

Murasakibara smirked and opened his jeans to take his already hard member out.

Kagami couldn't even scream when the other suddenly removed his two fingers and replaced it with the head of his member. He pushed the tip of it in, the smaller boy was now finally able to let out a scream. It was so loud that Murasakibara leaned down to seal the other's mouth with a passionate kiss.

"I told you to relax, didn't I?" Murasakibara commanded in a low voice.

Even after being told this Kagami couldn't relax himself. For god's sake he was being fucked against his will by a man, what the hell did the other expect from him? He felt as if his body was being ripped apart by the others throbbing member inside him.

Murasakibara got even more excited seeing how his prey was laying beneath him, his eyes half opened with a silky shine over them, bending his back in a way he wouldn't thought it was possible and having his mouth half opened.

He couldn't wait any longer for the smaller to adjust to the strange sensation. He shoved his whole length inside the other, whose mouth opened wider so that a loud moan could escape his lips at every of thrust the taller guy made.

Before increasing his speed Murasakibara removed the seemingly forgotten cock ring from the other's shaft earning him a weak whine. He wasn't really surprised seeing the other getting a heavy orgasm and climax the second he removed the black toy.

Kagami passed out from the heaviest orgasm he ever had with Murasakibara still being in him, who slowly pulled himself out and sighed to himself before kissing the tears away from the others cheek.

"You could have made this much easier and more enjoyable for both of us" said Murasakibara with a sad smile on his face heading of to the shower.

* * *

**I don't have fixed plans how I will continue this fic, but if you have any suggestions then I'm always happy if you leave them as a review ^_^ **


End file.
